Data storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of data storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event.
A data storage device may receive requests for memory access from a device, such as write request from an accessing device. In some cases, multiple requests for memory access (e.g., read requests or write requests) may reduce performance at the data storage device, the accessing device, or both. For example, multiple concurrent requests for memory access to the data storage device may increase latency at the data storage device, may increase a number of program/erase cycles (PECs) at the data storage device, or both.
An accessing device (e.g., a host device) may use a write serialization (WS) technique that groups write requests into logical groups, such as by “grouping” multiple write requests into a larger set of serial write operations. In accordance with a WS technique, an accessing device may use a mapping table to indicate mapping of write requests to logical groups. Maintaining the mapping table uses resources of the accessing device. For example, the mapping table may occupy a relatively large amount of volatile memory of the accessing device and may be backed up to a non-volatile memory in case of a power-down event. As another example, certain garbage collection operations may be performed to delete or compact entries of the mapping table. Further, a WS technique may be infeasible in certain large scale implementations (e.g., where a size of the mapping table is larger than a storage capacity of the volatile memory).